Heretofore deterrent chemical containing aerosol cans have been supplied with movably connected pressure release caps incorporating finger tabs by which said valve actuator cap may be moved against the pressure release valve of the hand held cartridge with the required force to release the chemical spray outwardly of said unit. This method of procedure does not lend itself to the greatest measure of facility when used independently and much less so when attachment is attempted to other objects, for the purpose of unified operation with one hand. Accidental discharge is prevented by relocating the valve actuator cap on the opposite or non-valve end of the cartridge. In order to arm in preparation for action the valve cap must be transferred back onto the valve end of the cartridge, an operation which cannot be feasibly accomplished with one hand.
In the past flashlights have been designed integrally incorporating pressurized chemical containers with mechanisms so arranged that the discharge is dispersed in the rays of light of the flashlight by triggering means mounted on the exterior of the flashlight. However, in many situations it is desirable that the chemical dispensing unit with its triggering mechanism be detachable from the flashlight for independent use when illumination is unnecessary, where carrying space is limited, or for use with an attachment means in conjunction with other objects.